1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rewritable data storage and a writing/reading method thereof and, more particularly, to a rewritable data storage using a carbonaceous material formed by controlling a bias voltage applied between a micro tip and a storage substrate and a writing/reading method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional data storage methods include a ferroelectric substance polarization method, a polymer thermal transformation method, a magnetic substance phase transformation method, a resistant substance phase transformation method, a phase transformation method by oxidizing a metal or a semiconductor, and so on, and while there are certain advantages associated with each type of method, there are drawbacks with respect to writing time, data maintenance, and so on.
Some of these conventional methods are not rewritable, and even if the methods are rewritable, there are inevitable problems associated with deterioration of material features caused by write/erase cycles in which the recording medium undergoes phase transformation and, hence, results in low endurance.